Michael Cooley (The Painkiller)
Identity Info Name: Michael Cooley Aliases: Painkiller Identity Status: No duel identity. Age: 24 Appearance Height: 6’10 Build: Muscular (of what’s left of it) Eyes: One hazel, one cybernetic Hair: '''Auburn (If he had any) '''Complexion: Caucasian/cybernetic Fashion Sense: Whatever helps cover up what’s left of his human flesh and a big black grim reaper like cloak. Complete Description: Large, powerful and with cybernetic implants which make him look scary as hell, Michael has all but lost most of his human features.The only actual human features that remain on the outside are bits of the flesh around his chest and the right side of his face and back of his skull.The rest of him is cybernetic and with the edition of a helmet to enclose his face and abreast plate on his chest, makes him look like some type of human skeleton themed war machine.Because of this, he has taken to wearing a big black hooded robe to look like some cybernetic grim reaper. Background Family: Jack Cooley (Father – Deceased) Personality: Loud, enthusiastic and completely uncaring of just how much propriety damage he causes when he goes after the people that he blames for his current condition.However, because of just how much fun he’s quickly learning that he can have with his new lease on life it is probably just an excuse to destroy as much stuff as he can.While he doesn’t go out of his way to hurt people, he doesn’t make life any safer for them when he’s around.He loves to play his own theme music from a pair of speakers implanted into his shoulders, specifically when he’s taken time to break heads and property.However, he seems to have a sense of humor, taking time to crack jokes when he’s having fun and what with his new shiny body is just about always. Social Life: Breaking heads, drinking whiskey and riding his chopper. Fame rating: Z-List super villain, though it’s pretty much certain he’s going to be shooting up in fame since he’s on his way to starting a loud and destructive path of payback. Nationality: American Irish Ethnicity: White History: Born the son of a single father Irish American biker, Michael grew up surrounded by bikes and bikers. After his old man passed away at sixteen from lung cancer, Michael dropped out of high school and entered into a local motorcycle gang known as the The Gauls and spent his next seven years running guns, drugs and being muscle. Eventually however, The Gauls would start to get into deep and darker waters. Eventually after a shoot out against a chapter of the rival bikers known as The Whalers where innocent bystanders were caught in the crossfire, causing the death of an older woman, Michael became regretful. He told the others that he was out of the club and was going to turn himself into the police. While he told them he was going to tell the cops that it was himself that instigated the shoot out and not finger the others, it still didn't sit well with the gang. So when he was on his way to the police station, he was caught in a drive by, was shot up by a couple of fellow bikers at a red light, before they sped off. Origin: After the shooting, Michael was left with both his arms and legs paralyzed and part of his face torn up from a stray bullet that grazed his head.Unknown to him, a rogue scientist had used his influence in the hospital he was sent to, to have the damage he took made worse.After losing his ability to walk or move his arms, Michael was desperate for payback but found no way to achieve it until the scientist approached him and offered to use his as a guinea pig for “cybernetic improvements”.Michael was quick to agree and soon had his arms and legs amputated and had them and pieces of his internal structure replaced with experimental cybernetic organs.He quickly became part man, part machine and was told by the scientist to go about doing whatever he wanted as long as he’d agree to come back for “upgrades” whenever they needed to test new “equipment” out.He agreed and after the man presented him with an upgraded version of his old hog, he quickly made it a Miscellaneous: Michael rides an awesome customized chopper that has a bunch of skull motifs on it.He often wears a black grim reaper style robe over a pair of black shorts and a black tee-shirt to make him look like some sort of cybernetic version of the grim reaper. Skills and Abilities Superhuman abilities: Cybernetic Biology:'Michael is part man, part machine.He does not rely on general human functions to operate and instead is kept fueled by a highly advanced power cell that has been implanted into his chest.The item keeps him alive and at the same time allows him to produce the energy to run the machinery that makes up most of his body.This also gives him the following abilities. '''Super Durability:'The outer shell of his body is made of an unknown metallic compound that is multiple times harder then titanium alloy.It is nearly impossible for him to be hurt by physical means and 'Super Strength:'In tune with his durability, Michael’s physical body gives him enormous strength.It is at this point completely unknown what his level is (aka, need to discuss it among my fellow ops), but what is known is that he can cause a heck of a lot of damage with his fists alone. 'Extreme Stamina:'Michael, because of his cybernetic biology doesn’t really need to do much of anything except keep his power cell in working order to keep on going and going.He doesn’t tire, hunger, thirst, grow short of breath or sleep at all unless he for some reason wants to. 'Electric Absorption:'Michael is just about immune to all but the most serious amounts of electricity.His cybernetic body has been rebuilt to make him absorb electricity like it was candy.This gives him added protection from EMF based attacks, but not complete immunity to them.(See below) '''Cybernetic Dohickies: Michael has, on request, had a bunch of items built into his cybernetic system.This includes a built in set of speakers and CD player in his shoulders, the ability to zoom in with his cybernetic eye as well as switch to both inferred and electromagnetic based vision, which allows him to pick up readings of electrical energy depending on their intensity. Telepathic Durability:'Michael, while not immune to all telepathic attacks or manipulation, is unaffected by most.Because his brain is partly cybernetic in function, any attacks against his brain are ineffective.However, the human portion of his brain can be read, though only with great concentration.He also can not be mentally controlled, though subtle suggestions can be put into his brain. '-Weaknesses-''' '''Not without my techies: Michael is no super genius, so when his body takes significant amounts of damage by some means, he can not go to a doctor to get it repaired.The only people that can repair his advanced system are the scientists that built him and they will only do so if Michael continues to accomplish their specific “tasks” that are sent each every other week. No stealth or finesse whatsoever: Michael is… well… let’s just say that he’s never going to be sneaking up on anyone.His size and weight makes it impossible to not just sneak, but do any athletic maneuvers of grace whatsoever. I make my own doors: '''Michael because of his great size, strength and weight can not be supported by certain items.This includes chairs, some modes of transportation, certain ladders and even floors that weren’t built to be sturdy.He also has trouble fitting in enclosed spaces of all kinds.The only reason he can ride a bike is because his has been made out of the same material that was used to make him. '''I can’t swim: Just that, while Michael’s cybernetic body has enabled him to withstand rusting and water gives him little problem when sprayed at him or used as a weapon, complete immersion will be big trouble.On one hand, obviously, his great weight and body make it impossible for him to swim.Secondly it will short all but the most basic functions out, his body going into a sort of stasis lock to keep him from going into permanent shutdown. Hacking his CPU: Michael’s CPU, which keeps most of his cybernetic functions working, can be hacked into if one were ever to plug into him via a small outlet housed inside his skull. While this can not effect the living parts of his body, a virus that is able to get by his own state of the art virus protection can harm him.Also, anyone that is a very skilled hacker is able to access his memory banks and is able to view all of his experiences up to the time he was operated on. EMF Shutdown: While Michael’s core is immune to EMF, the rest of him can be shut down through one and momentarily keep him out of commission.However, like tranquilizers it often lasts only for a series of minutes, so one must be quick to take advantage of it. Skills: Biker: 'Michael is highly skilled at driving his bike.Despite his great size, he is able to control it quite well, enough to move in and out of traffic a lot better then he really should. ' ''' '''Mechanic: When it comes to minor injuries on his own body, Michael is able to fix them because of his skill when it comes to mechanics.He is also very adapt at fixing vehicles, or mechanical machines in general. Brawling ingenuity: '''Michael even before his upgrade was one hell of a physical combatant.He was a big fan of street fighting, having become quite skilled in predicting an opponents movements through analyzing the way their body moved.He is skilled at picking out weak points on an enemy and is creative in using it to his advantage. '''Criminal Underground Knowledge: Michael grew up in the criminal underground of .He understands the way things work and knows a lot of people.He knows the food chain well and knows where people tend to hang out.